ATARDECER HONFLEUR
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: One-Shot.- Sin duda esa salsa secreta era poderosa, convertía a sus "víctimas" en amantes del sabor zombie. Bajo la influencia de la misma, Shinnosuke y su compañera Kiriko cometieron la más grande locura. ¿Quieren saber cuál? ¡Entren y averigüen!


**ATARDECER HONFLEUR**

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

 **DISCLAIMER:** Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen. Estos amigos son propiedad de TOEI.

 **N/A:** Ubicado en los episodios 37  & 38 de Kamen Rider Drive. Simplemente moría por escribir esto.

 **TIPO:** One-Shot

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Aún bajo el efecto de esa extraña pero exquisita comida. Shinnosuke y su compañera Kiriko se apartaron del resto de sus compañeros. Ambos mantenían esa sonrisa "estúpida" en sus rostros, caminaban muy pegados del otro, sí se podría decir así porque casi no podían mantenerse en pie.

― ¡Eso estuvo delicioso! ¿No es así Kiriko? ― Cuestionó el peli-negro mirando a su compañera con una sonrisa.

Ella asintió del mismo modo. ― No encuentro las palabras exactas para esa exquisitez ― Apoyó recargándose ligeramente en él. ― Deberíamos volver por más ―

El rostro de él se iluminó ante la idea. ― ¡Cierto, volvamos por más! ― Exclamó.

Ambos asintieron compartiendo una mirada. Y empezaron a caminar a pasos torpes sin un rumbo realmente fijo.

― Sabes Kiriko, eres mi mejor amiga ― Comentó Shinnosuke aun sonriente.

Ella lo tomó del brazo con una sonrisa. ― Jejeje lo mismo digo Tomari-san, digo eres mi compañero y eso pero… ―

― ¿Pero…? ― Repitió él alzando una ceja.

Ella bajó la mirada. ― No… Jajaja es estúpido ― Murmuró.

Él la aventó ligeramente. ― ¡Vamos, dime! ― La animó.

Kiriko se alejó un poco de él para agarrar valor. ―… Lo que quiero decir es que… mmm no sé quizás te quiero más que como mi compañero ― Murmuró. Luego se giró con rapidez para mirarlo. ― Estoy enamorada de ti Tomari-san ― Confesó dejando escapar un largo suspiro. El hombre no dijo nada. ― ¿Lo ves? Te dije que era estúpido ¡Tonta, tonta! ― Se recriminó dándose leves golpecitos en la cabeza.

Él se acercó a ella y tomó sus manos en las suyas. Evitando que ésta siguiera haciéndose daño. ―… No me parece estúpido Kiriko ―

― ¿Ah no? ― Repitió confundida.

Él negó sonriente. ― Es lo mismo que yo siento ― Admitió también.

Las sonrojadas mejillas de ambos por la emoción de la comida, se tiñeron de forma más profunda ante aquella declaración.

― Tengo idea… pero quizás sea algo descabellada ― Comentó ella.

La sonrisa de él se ensanchó. ― Cuéntame que tienes en mente ―

Ella soltó una risita y se acercó al oído de su compañero para contarle su "loco plan".

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

― Jejeje eso fue estupendo ― Exclamó Shinnosuke tomado de la mano de su compañera.

Ella asintió apoyándolo. ― ¿Verdad que sí? Ha sido una gran idea ¿No crees? ― Pidió mientras estiraba del brazo de él con diversión.

― Sí, oye ¿tu traes el papel? ― Cuestionó éste deteniéndose y señalándola.

La mujer sonriente sacó de su bolsillo del uniforme un papel doblado en varias partes, lo desdobló y se lo mostró a su compañero. ― ¡Aquí está! ― Exclamó moviéndolo de lado a lado.

Ambos comenzaron a soltar risitas tontas. Y se dejaron caer en la pastura de aquel lugar. Recargándose el uno con el otro.

― ¡Vaya! Al fin los encuentro ― Exclamó Rinna llegando al lugar. Colocó sus manos como jarras y los observó severa. ― ¿Dónde se habían metido? ― Interrogó pero ellos seguían sonriendo por nada. ― ¿Saben que le pasó a Genpachi? Está como loco… ― Comentó algo asustada y confundida. Pero la pareja de detectives seguían perdidos en su propio mundo. Rinna suspiró cansada al no recibir respuesta. ― Muy bien, sí eso quieren ― Advirtió tomándolos a ambos del brazo y parándolos con brusquedad. ― Vámonos de aquí, tenemos trabajo que hacer ― Demandó tirando de ellos hacia la camioneta del equipo.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

― ¡Oi, Oi Kiriko eso duele! ― Exclamó él siendo tirado de su corbata hacia el armario de limpieza. La joven mujer lo soltó. Cerró la puerta con fuerza y encendió el foco del apretado lugar. ― ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? ― Pidió éste tratando de acomodar su traje.

Ella dio una vuelta sobre su eje, pues era lo que el reducido espacio le permitía. Suspiró buscando las palabras correctas. ― ¿Tomari-san recuerdas lo que pasó después de comer esa salsa? ― Interrogó mirándolo.

Él volvió su mirada al techo en busca de respuestas. ― Mmm… ¿Qué era deliciosa? ― Respondió vacilante.

Ella resopló y le dio la espalda. ― No, eso no… bueno aparte de eso ¿No recuerdas otra cosa que haya pasado? ― Pidió mirándolo por sobre su hombro.

― Vamos Kiriko ¿Qué te pasa? No sé de qué me hablas ― Luego se irguió un poco para estar a su altura. ― Cuéntame de una vez ―

De forma hábil ella sacó un papel doblado de su uniforme y se lo entregó a su compañero girándose completamente para ver la reacción de éste. ― Toma. Lee esto ― Indicó ella.

Él dudó pero terminó tomando aquel papel. Los desdobló y empezó a leer su contenido. Sus ojos se abrían más y más conforme avanzaba en su lectura de dicho papel.

― Kiriko esto es… ¿Es lo que creo que es? ― Pidió él vacilante.

Ella asintió. ― Lo es ― Declaró señalando el papel. ― Es un acta de matrimonio ¡Tomari-san tu y yo estamos casados! ― Exclamó elevando un poco su voz.

Ante la declaración, Shinnosuke volvió su atención a las letras del documento. Pasó su mano por su cabello oscuro desordenándolo un poco en el acto. ― No pues… ―

― ¿Qué? ― Pidió ella mirándolo algo ansiosa.

Una media sonrisa adornó la cara de él. ―… Es cierto Kiriko aquí dice que tú y yo somos marido y mujer ―

Ella emitió un quejido y le golpeó el hombro. ― ¡Eso ya lo sé! ― Él se irguió evitando los ataques de ella. ― ¿Cómo pasó esto? ―

― Esa salsa debió haber sido muy fuerte, digo como para que nos hiciera hacer esto ― Meditó el hombre Tomari incorporándose.

Kiriko se abrazó a sí misma. ― Ya ni me lo recuerdes ― Se sacudió mentalmente. ― ¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer Tomari-san? ― Cuestionó buscando la mirada de su "esposo".

Shinnosuke volvió en sí y empezó a doblar el acta. ― ¿Hacer de qué o qué? ―

Ella lo miró expectante. ― ¿Cómo que qué? Tomari-san obvio que esto fue un error ― Intentó decir ella. ― Lo mejor es divorciarnos cuanto antes ― Debatió intentando arrebatarle aquel documento. Viendo sus intenciones Shinnosuke abusó de su altura y alzó aquel papel fuera del alcance de ella. Divirtiéndose al ver como ella daba saltitos por alcanzarlo. ― ¡ , dame eso! ― Exclamó ella. ― ¡Dámelo ya Tomari-san! ―

Él soltó una leve risa. ― Con que Tomari-san ¿Eh? Te refieres a mí o a ti… recuerda que ahora eres la señora Kiriko Tomari ― Argumentó con diversión.

Kiriko hizo un mohín a la par que sus mejillas se tornaban de un color rojizo. ― No bromees con eso, ¡Dámelo ya! ―

― Lo siento Kiriko, pero ¿recuerdas? Tenemos trabajo, ir al registro civil para divorciarnos nos llevará tiempo. Mejor vayamos en cuanto se termine todo esto ― Declaró con tranquilidad mientras guardaba el papel en su saco. ―… Por lo mientras yo lo guardaré ― Concluyó sonriente.

Kiriko frunció el ceño y cruzó sus brazos. ― Baka… ― Musitó.

Shinnosuke se encogió de hombros. ― Lo siento Kiriko, pero mientras este papel lo diga, tú eres mi esposa ― La señaló y ella bufó. ― No será tan malo, después de todo no haremos nada, sólo guardaré el papel y cuando tengamos tiempo lo solucionaremos ¿Te parece?― Sugirió restándole importancia.

Ella se descruzó de brazos. ― Como quieras… ― Rodó los ojos y abandonó el pequeño armario a pasos firmes.

Shinnosuke no pudo evitar soltar una risita divertida. ― _Gracias Atardecer Honfleur_ ― Pensó refiriéndose a la salsa que había en la comida de aquel peculiar restaurante. Sonrió con orgullo haciendo gestos con sus manos en señal de victoria. Se sacudió mentalmente, acomodó su saco y salió de ahí con el mejor semblante. Listo para recibir a su equipo y pensar en la siguiente estrategia para eliminar al resto de los roidmudes. Aunque de forma inconsciente y continua, él y Kiriko se mandaban miradas significativas.

Sí. Esa salsa era poderosa, pero de no ser por ella ambos no hubiesen confesado sus sentimientos ni haber hecho la locura de casarse a espaldas de todos. Incluso sin que ellos mismos recordaran aquella boda, en el fondo estaban felices por haberla llevado a cabo.

¡Bendito sea el Atardecer Honfleur!

 **FIN**


End file.
